


Kagome's Choice

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kagome finds herself accidentally pregnant, Inu-Yasha's long time secret is unveiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Kagome's Choice

Author: Kyouryoku Senshi

Rating: PG-13

Category: Alternate Universe

Summary: When Kagome finds herself accidentally pregnant, Inu-Yasha's long time secret is unveiled.

The two red lines on the white stick stared dauntingly back up at Kagome and she groaned. This was the fourth test she spent her allowance on and she got the same result not once, not twice and not even three times, but four! She groaned as she sank down on the toilet. She couldn't believe this was happening; she was still in high school!

Before reality could set in, she heard the knocking on the door, "Kagome, Inuyasha's here."

"Coming!" she quickly replied, tossing the pregnancy tests in the trash and covering them. She was lucky she was able to get the tests without being caught by someone and even so she couldn't look in the cashier's eyes when she paid.

Before she could even open the door, Inuyasha was standing there in her doorway. She groaned. "Ugh, don't you have any patience?"

He crossed his arms at the look on her face. "What are you talking about; you've skipped out for several days now. I had to come and get you," his ears twitched.

"Well, I've been trying to catch up on school," she lied. In fact, she'd been home sick the last several days.

Before he could grab her form the bathroom, she felt faint and nearly tumbled over before she could reach the toilet to empty her breakfast. Inuyasha stared at her in confusion. "Are you sick or something?" he took a step towards her.

She looked up at him groggily. "Just the flu."

Her mom suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Kagome, are you sure you want to go out like this? You've been like this for several days, I should call a doctor."

"Several days?" Inuyasha repeated, concern suddenly evident.

"It's okay, I'm fine really you guys."

"I really prefer you stay home, but if you're not better by tomorrow, I'm taking you to a doctor."

Kagome paled and hoped no one noticed. She couldn't keep this a secret forever, but she needed time to think things through. Which is what she should have done before having sex with him, she felt herself blush. He wouldn't have known any such thing about condoms, but she should have. How could she have been so careless? If the child was a hanyo, how would she raise him or her in this day and age, the baby would be an outcast and she didn't want that for Inuyasha. Kagome nodded suddenly as Inuyasha suddenly dragged her off. "Don't worry; I'll take care of her Mrs. Higurashi."

How would Inuyasha react? What if he didn't want a baby because of what his childhood was like? She sighed; there were so many things to consider. An abortion was probably the best option; she was still a minor herself. Aside from that, she never thought of herself as mother material. But he still had the right to know, she though as he clung to her and hopped down the well.

She felt query and felt herself peel over and heave once they reached the other side. When she was done, she found Inuyasha observing her, almost with a concerned look on his face. "Kagome, maybe we really shouldn't have come here," he crunched down on his legs.

He could sense she was hiding something. Kagome looked around to see no one else in sight. "What's wrong?" he pressed. This kind of sympathy was unusual for him. She decided it was probably now or ever.

"I, um, I'm pregnant."

She braced herself for his reaction and she looked over when he didn't bite her head off. He was staring at her, allowing the news to set in. His ears twitched. "Pregnant? Oh, I really thought something was wrong!"

Kagome immediately stood. "Of course something's wrong; I'm only in high school. I'm too young to have a baby!"

"How was I supposed to know that?" he snapped.

"I don't know, I guess I thought you could tell when I was ovulating."

"Ovu-what?"

"Never mind, thankfully in my time there are solutions to this."

"What do you mean?"

"Like…abortion," she whispered. "It's probably the best idea."

"Oh," his expression was immediately solemn and his ears drooped. Almost as if he was sad.

"I get it; you don't want a baby with me. I know, a hanyo would have a difficult life."

Before she could respond, he suddenly made a beeline and disappeared into the brush.

"Inuyasha, wait!" he was gone before she could say anything further. There was no mistaking the look on his face. She had hurt his feelings.

To be continued! Please R&R and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I have decided this could take place after the final act, to give it a more accurate timeline. As usual, please R&R!

Kagome sat near the well, speechless. She suddenly felt alone and helpless. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she whispered. "I'm so afraid," she began to cry.

She was startled by a tap behind her. She quickly brushed away the tears and turned around. "Kaede, where did you come from?" The old woman knelt down next to her. "I heard crying, remember I don't live that far away. What's the matter, child?"

Kagome held her knees closer to her chest, knowing she wouldn't be able to lie to this woman. "I uh, please don't tell anyone," she said frantically.

"I'm sworn to secrecy, now please tell me what's wrong, child?"

Kagome looked away. "I'm pregnant."

The older woman raised her brows. Before she could say another word, Kagome finished. "It's Inuyasha's baby."

"Oh my lord, does he know about it?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but I think he's upset because I can't have it. I'm too young to be a mother."

Kaede raised her brows. "What are you going to do, child?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, I was thinking of having an abortion."

"You mean kill the baby?" recognition showed in her features.

"Well, I certainly cannot raise a child and I don't know about Inuyasha. I know his childhood was difficult and I'm not prepared for that."

The older woman took a seat, staring straight ahead. "You know, Kagome, there's something that has scarred Inuyasha's heart. Something he hasn't spoken to anyone since 'that' time, not even you."

Kagome looked over at her in curiosity. "What?" She wondered why on earth Inuyasha hadn't trusted her with this secret, whatever it may be.

She sighed and looked thoughtful. "Before he attempted to steal the shikon jewel from my sister, they were very happy. They were in love with each other for some time," she paused as Kagome waited anxiously to hear more.

"They had a baby together, but he wasn't entirely a hanyo. He was only a small part demon, but mostly mortal."

Kagome clenched her fists as she tried to recover from shock. All this time he had known her and he hadn't mentioned this? Did he not trust her or something? She flinched at the memory of Kikyo dying and at the image of him crying. So there had been more deep rooted feelings than she could have possibly imagined. They had a child together.

Sensing there wasn't a happy ending to this story, Kagome prodded. "What happened to him?"

"His name was Chitose after a thousand years," Kaede started as she pictured them both happily holding their son, faces beaming with joy. "Because of his human weaknesses, he died during a village ambush, he was killed. It left them both devastated and heartbroken, especially Inuyasha. He blamed himself for his son's death, thinking he was unfit to protect him and that there was something more he could do, but he was mortal on that night."

Kagome clenched her legs closer as the realization came to her. "It led him to stealing the jewel even more, because his mortality prevented him from being able to protect Chitose?" she whispered.

"That's right, he wouldn't let it go. It was all he could think about. It tore him and my sister apart and in the end, he betrayed her as if nothing else mattered to him." Kaede remembered the many tears Inuyasha had shed. Only she would remember his true vunerability at that time.

Kagome remembered seeing Inuyasha's devestation at Kikyo's recent death, his tearful and pained goodbye. She had never seen him so vulnerable and he probably hadn't been since his son died. He'd let his heart harden and didn't let anyone in. Then she remembered finding him in the forest. It seemed all too long ago now. "Oh my god," she whispered. "I don't know what to do. That's horrible, but that still doesn't change that I'm too young to be a mother, at least in my time. It's not accepted."

Kaede nodded. "It is your choice to make, but I am sure you will find some way."

"Yeah, I still need to tell my mom and that will be another issue entirely." She knew it would definitely be worse than Inuyasha's reaction. Although his loss made her think twice about abortion, he already carried this pain around so long. She had to confront him about this, about his past, but it wasn't going to be easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome decided to return home to tell her mother about her pregnancy and to give Inuyasha some time alone. She clutched the jewel in her hand and sighed. Her mom was going to be furious and that was an understatement.

However, she suddenly felt a wave of nausea and rushed to the bathroom. As if on cue, she could hear her mother running up the stairs after her. "Kagome! Where have you been, are you okay?"

She was praying to the porcelain god for what seemed like forever before her mom knocked on the bathroom door. She quickly flushed the toilet and allowed her mom inside.

"Kagome," she gave her daughter a funny look. "What's going on? Are you sick?"

Kagome sighed and sat on the lidded toilet seat. "Mom," she whispered, looking down. "There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it, honey?"

"I'm pregnant."

She almost laughed. "Uh, excuse me? I just thought I heard you say you were pregnant."

"Yeah, you heard right. I'm pregnant," she repeated, bracing herself.

Her mom stood there for what seemed like minutes before she screamed. "KAGOME!"

She held her hands over her ears. "How could you do this? You're only in high school! Is it that Inuyasha boy?"

She nodded slowly. "But mom, I am graduating within the next few months and I have several colleges that look promising to get into."

In a fluid motion, Sota made his way to their mother's side. "What's going on?"

"Uh, your sister is pregnant, dear," she bit out.

"What? Sis, you're having a baby? I can't believe it, you're still a kid too!"

Kagome was about to make a remark before her mother jumped in.

"Enough, Kagome, I forbid you to go down that well or see that boy ever again!"

"But, Mom!"

"No, butt's, young lady. We're going to figure out how to handle this. We should probably go to the clinic tomorrow."

"No!"

Her mother gasped. "No? Kagome, you are too young to have a baby. If you have this baby, you won't graduate high school or go to a good university."

"Mom, I am having this baby. I have decided. I don't want an abortion and I will go to college. This is Inuyasha's baby too; doesn't he deserve some say as the father?"

Her Mom scowled. "He should have thought about that before he got you pregnant! You're only eighteen!"

"Well, this IS my fault too, but I will do what it takes."

Her mom thought for a moment. "Okay, we will discuss this more later, when I have some time to think, but I don't want you seeing him anymore, understood?"

Kagome nodded sadly. She couldn't make her mom give in to let her keep the baby and continue seeing Inuyasha. She walked to her room and threw herself on the bed and began to cry.

Notes: The age of adulthood begins at 20 in Japan, not 18 as in most other countries. So technically Kagome is still a minor and her parents have ultimate say in what happens to the baby.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Omg! I didn't realize I hadn't updated in so long! Gomen! I've just gotten back in the mood for writing and you should be seeing more regular updates from me. Please review!

It had been a few months since he had seen Kagome and Inuyasha was starting to wonder if he would ever see her again or ever meet his baby offspring. He stood at the well and noted the hard ground below. He hadn't been himself lately and he had had so much time on his hands to wrap his head around being a father and his fears for this baby he would never know. He crossed his arms and was overwhelmed with emotion he had never felt before. Kagome had taken the jewels with her, so he couldn't cross the paths of time anymore.

"Kagome," he whispered. "Come back to me, please…" he felt the fresh tears break free. He covered his face, hoping to protect himself from anyone seeing his vulnerability. He cried and cried. He had no idea if his baby still even existed and if it did, what type of life it would have in her mortal world.

In the distance, Sango and Miroku watched Inuyasha, careful not to make their presence known. The last thing he would want is anyone to see his vulnerability. "Do you think she will ever come back?" Miroku asked. "Ever since she's been gone, I've had to be extra careful not to ask anyone to bear my children, it seems to hit a soft spot." A moment later he was startled by a sharp slap by an irritated Sango.

"You moron, have some sympathy. Can you imagine what he must be feeling right now, not being able to see his own child," Sango asked.

"Yeah, even if I never imagined Inuyasha as father material. It's only natural a man would want a woman to bear his children at some—OW! What the hell did you do that for?!" Sango quickly threw him out of sight just in time to catch Inuyasha look over in their direction. "We have three kids now, and you still have some nerve to speak that way!"

Kagome had just had her monthly visit for her five month checkup. Thankfully, the doctor hadn't noted any unusual defects in the sonogram, which would have definitely caused some speculation for which wasn't prepared to answer. He had also asked her if she wanted to know the sex of the baby, to which she said no. In all honesty, she didn't want to know, not without Inuyasha.

The last few months had been torture not to see him and the thought that she might never see him again was tearing her apart. She knew it was probably killing him too, especially the thought of him not being able to see his child.

She looked down at her oversized school uniform and placed her hands on her now very evident belly. Despite being grounded indefinitely, she couldn't imagine not having this baby. She already loved it so much, even though she was a very young mother. As she caressed her belly, she often pictured Inuyasha's face, his mortal and hanyou face and wondered what the baby would look like when it was born.

Would it be a little boy that looked like him or a girl that looked like her? So many things had changed in the last several months and her mom had to fight to keep her in school. She had disappointed her parents greatly and she wanted to go back to Inuyasha, to share this with him. She wanted him to feel their baby kicking, to satisfy her food cravings…and to be there for her when the baby was born. Was it too much to ask for?

Her friends had showed up at her house to bring her several pages of notes, because the morning sickness had her missing more days of school. "Kagome, did you find out what the baby was yet," one of them asked. Kagome forced a laugh. "No…I don't want to know, not unless he's here with me," she sighed. Her friends noted her faraway expression. "You still haven't seen him? He hasn't ditched you has he?"

She shook her head. "No, my parents have forbidden me to see him…but I just cannot take it anymore. I can't keep him from his baby," she placed her hands on her belly.

"Well you had better start studying so you can get into college and get a good job to support that baby."

"Of course I will," she said as she waved her friends off.

She had to see him, even if her own parents disowned her. Somehow he knew somewhere he was hurting just as much as she was.

To be continued....


End file.
